Bunty's Discoveries Wiki
Welcome to the Bunty's Discoveries Wiki Here, You guys can see all the superb info about the Mysticals, SuperMysticals, My OCs, ETC! Friends of Bunty(Joshua Nagle) * Dedrush - He has been a friend to Joshua. Used to be a enemy, but now he and Josh are the greatest friends. He really loves Bunty's cutest monsters like Sulva, Pelimi and his other anime trash etc. Because of this, he drew an anime variant of Geodessa and fan art for Sulva on DeviantART. He even remade Starlyte, his favourite celestial of Bunty's. * Geo Igniz - Good friend. Enough said. * Dino the Betatt - He has did a what-if for one of Joshua's earliest islands - Weck Island * Instra(Im not who you think i am) - Good dude. * 0/1 ANGEL - A friend to Joshua ever since they met for the first time on DeviantART. She is known for her video of Herb Cookie from Cookie Run hoo-hoo'ing Despacito. She has even voiced some of Joshua's monsters(Sulva, Pelimi, Aimimu, Merma, Fireflonne, Cerise, and Spiritua) * Galaxie Mädchen (Alyssa) - Loved by My Singing Monsters, a strong lover of Jellyfish and the project Mando-Lynn. Owns the Aluur named Pelimi, a sleepy melancholy girl. * Koko Zurich - She wuvs Johua with all her heart, yet sadly, her mom noticed. * Zypher - UwU * Ultra Shadow - A friend of Joshua. He had made art for some of his monsters (Ektoplazum, Ketrah, Lykobloko, Fluppy, Beadbug, and Bloball). He even helps out with the wiki * Zoe The Monster - UWU * Yunus - Nice fren * John the Peepee - Nice dude * Life is sad - UwU * Bowser Pines - Used to be a enemy, now he's a friend to Joshua. * Josh0108 - UwU * The Monster Explorers - A TRUE friend of Josh who cares and stays in his side no matter what. He's a friend to all. * MSB - Same * Beezwax the Artist - Truly a friend to Joshua. Likes the Bunty Crew * Remington - Weird fren * STAP - Has helped Joshua A LOT. * Minermaster - Has been a friend of him by a lot. Has even joined vocal collabs a lot * Jack N - The BioMaker for the Mysticals. * Wither of Earth - Very unique. * Sebass87 - He has let Josh voice in some of his islands(Glacier, Canyon so far), and he has helped him in some islands(So far, Scarlet and Olden) * Hex - goob * Eufalesio - During the fall, he has became a friend of Joshua. * ZiggurabDab10 - No information Yet. * MSMMammotts - Unknown * Superbro Productions HD - No information Yet. * Mantisboi - No information Yet. * MonstrousGabe14 - No information Yet. * Flyce Glycerin Entertainment - TBA * Dj Ender Wolf - No information Yet. * Bowgart fan - No information Yet * TCClamble26 - No information Yet * A Goose - No information Yet * The Cybop Guy - No information Yet * Yeetus Monsterleetus - No information Yet * Logan Peters - No information Yet * Stack'o'Wublins - No information Yet Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse